Playing your Love
by coockie8
Summary: Eggman finds out about Sonic's feelings towards Shadow and orders Shadow to take advantage of them. Things get complicated when Shadow starts to return Sonic's feelings. Set during the SA2B. Rated m. Possible cheesyness. Please be kind to me. Amy bashing. Somewhat Motherly Rouge.
1. In love with my enemy

New fanfic, hope you guys like it. This is chapter 1. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. This is probably really cheesy. Lots of fluff. Some dirtiness. The usual.

It was weird, even after all the fights and the banter, even after he'd kinda dirtied my name with crime, I still felt these things for him. Like now, we were fighting, but my body and mouth were acting on auto-pilot, I kinda heard what he was saying, but I wasn't really listening, I was too busy paying attention to the way he was moving; god he's was flexible.

"You're a little off today, Faker!"

I snapped while throwing him into a tree. It's true, we were normally equally matched, but he was lacking today….. Maybe he'd been injured. I bit my lip and scanned his body for any noticeable injuries, and I found 1, a bullet wound in his left thigh. I jumped away from a hit and held up my hands in surrender

"Wait, I don't want to fight you if you're hurt!"

I snapped. Shadow stopped and breathed heavily, he reached down to his thigh and dug his fingers into the wound. I flinched when he flinched; must be painful, he ripped out what appeared to be a bullet and dropped it to the floor. I smirked

"Damn dude, you're hardcore,"

I chuckled. Shadow snarled and went to take a step towards me, only to collapse after putting too much pressure on his injured leg. He stared at the wound in shock; like he was confused about something. I whistled

"Problem?"

I snickered. Shadow shot me a death glare and he forced himself to stand, I flinched toward him

"H-hey, you sure you should be doing that; you're hurt,"

I panicked. Shadow scoffed

"I'll be fine,"

He growled, I sighed and shook my head

"Well, that doesn't change anything; I'm still not fighting you,"

I grumbled. Shadow huffed and straightened out of his fighting stance

"Then get out of my way,"

He growled. I sighed dramatically

"Now, you know I can't do that,"

I groaned. Shadow lunged at me, instead of dodging, I held my ground. He knocked me over and pinned me there, I smirked up at him

"Geez, Shadow, didn't know you felt that way,"

I teased. He snarled at me, he was sitting on my hips; putting a little more weight than normal, probably due to his injury. We got into this position rather often; it was a kinda last resort for him when I was being an extra big douche… And I said the same thing every time. I put my hand over the bleeding wound on Shadow leg and pushed on it to stop the bleeding. Shadow gave me a funny look

"Don't want you bleeding out on me now,"

I explained. Shadow scoffed and got off me

"Y-you're weird,"

He mumbled. I kept my hand to the injury and followed as he attempted to get away from me. After 2 attempts he sighed and gave up

"Whatever,"

He sighed. I smiled at the comfortable silence that now hovered around us; Shadow was still squirming slightly, but not enough to inhibit my task. I let my eyes wonder over Shadow's body again and my gaze landed on his lips, they were full and perfect and I wanted to do _so many _things to them. I leaned forward; intent on tasting those gorgeous lips when

"Shadow, where did you run off too!?"

Rouge called. I pulled away and removed my hand from Shadow's leg, I stood and held out my hand for him, he stared at it in shock for a moment before snarling and hitting it away; I scoffed and shook my head

"Tch, whatever,"

I spat before running off. I sped past Rouge; not even sparing her a glance and headed home.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and flopped down on my bed, I covered my face with my hands and thought over the events with Shadow; when had he gotten shot? Who had shot him? Did he notice that I had the intention of kissing him? If he did, why didn't he say anything? Did he feel the same? There were so many unanswered questions, but perhaps it was for the best; Shadow and I would never work out anyway, we were too different, not to mention we were enemies. I sighed and willed myself to fall asleep, only to dream dirty things of the one I'd been fighting not even an hour ago.


	2. New Orders

Here's chapter 2 guys. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2: new orders (Shadow's POV)

Rouge helped me get back to the hideout and immediately took me to Dr. Robotnik

"He's not healing, Doc,"

She called to him. He turned to look at us

"Well, that can't be right; he must be malfunctioning or something,"

He concluded. I flinched slightly at the term 'Malfunctioning'…. As if I was a machine. Rouge sat me down and Robotnik took a look at my leg

"Here's the problem,"

He started while poking at the injury; I flinched in pain but kept quiet

"It's infected; it probably won't heal until it's cleaned,"

He diagnosed. Rouge nodded

"C'mon, Handsome; let's go get you cleaned up,"

She teased while helping me stand

"Shadow, I need to speak with you after, if you would come and see me?"

It was an order; not a request. I nodded and was more or less dragged from the room with Rouge

"You never get hit…. Is something on your mind, Honey?"

Rouge asked once we were away from the command room. I looked at her and sighed

"I….. It's Sonic,"

I mumbled. She smiled kindly and looked at me

"What about him, Sunshine?"

She always had some weird nickname for me

"He's been giving me weird looks lately,"

I shrugged then remembered earlier today

"And he got really close to me today,"

I mumbled. Rouge opened the medical room and sat me down inside, She started cleaning the injury on my leg in silence and after she'd bandaged it I left to go see Robotnik. I entered the command room

"You needed to speak with me, Doctor?"

I announced. He turned to look at me

"Ah, yes… I've come across some rather useful information concerning our enemies; Sonic in particular,"

He started. I nodded, he smirked

"I have some new orders for you Shadow; to get rid of that pesky blue fur ball once and for all,"

He snickered. I nodded again; Kill Sonic, didn't he know that if I could kill Sonic I would have done so already?

"I have learned that Sonic has developed a….. _Fondness _for you, you will take advantage of those feelings to gain his trust, and once his guard is down you will kill him; do you understand?"

He informed. My eyes widened; this would explain Sonic's strange behavior these past few days

"T-take advantage of his…. _Love_?"

I stammered. Robotnik nodded

"Is this a problem, Shadow; Morals got you down?"

He snickered. I swallowed and shook my head

"So, my job is to seduce him and then play at his affections towards me to gain his trust?"

I asked shakily. Robotnik nodded

"Understood,"

I sighed. Robotnik smirked

"On your way then; we can't waste any time,"

He sighed. I nodded and headed out.


	3. Fun in the shower

Not gonna lie; this one's pretty much filler. Chapter 3 everybody!

Chapter 3: Fun in the Shower

I shot up in bed and groaned at the sticky feeling in between my legs; you'd think because I'm 16 I'd stop having wet dreams…. No, I still have them, but only since I've fallen for Shadow. I sighed and got up to throw my dirty sheets in the hamper before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower, I opened the door and Tails looked up at me from brushing his teeth

"Hey Shonic, whatsh uph?"

I chuckled at the muffled talking

"Just need a shower,"

I shrugged. Tails spat in the sink before filling a glass with water

"I'll be out a second, 'kay?"

He chuckled. I nodded and leaned against the wall, after he was finished brushing his teeth he left the bathroom. I locked the door and walked over to the shower to turn on the water; I pulled off my socks and gloves and waited for the water to heat up. I stepped under the spray once it was at an appropriate temperature. I groaned contently when the hot water hit my back, my thoughts drifted to Shadow again and I found myself thinking about how he would look in the shower; soaking wet, steam, running his hands all over his body to clean himself…. Maybe _exploring _a little bit. I groaned at the feeling of my manhood emerging from its hiding place. I looked down at my shaft

"Really, are you fucking serious?"

I groaned. It twitched in response, I groaned again and wrapped my hand around the base, letting my thoughts drift back to Shadow, and then I started to jerk. I imagined him in the shower with me, and that it was his hand instead of mine, I groaned and started humping

"Sh-Shadow,"

I moaned. He was pinned against the wall now; with my cock buried deep inside of him. He was gasping and mewling; begging me to fuck him harder; I willingly complied with his request and started humping faster

"Oh, god, Shadow you're such a slut,"

I moaned loudly as my climax approached. The last thing I imagined was his face; contorted in ecstasy as he came with a loud cry, I choked a yelp as I came at the image.

"Fuck,"

I swore quietly as my fantasy shattered.

"Bullshit,"

I scoffed before quickly washing myself and getting out of the shower.


	4. False confessions

Back to the main story line. Sorry 'bout the last chapter.

Chapter 4: False Confessions

I kicked a rock as I walked around in a park Sonic, apparently, frequented. I sighed and sat on a bench; this was stupid, even if he really did like me, he wasn't dumb enough to fall for such a cliché trick. I noticed a blue blur out of the corner of my eye and stood to follow him to the edge of a small lake, I watched Sonic skid to a stop than sit down at the water bank. I took a deep breath than walked up to him and sat down to his left

"H-Hi….."

I greeted awkwardly. Sonic abruptly stood and jerked away from me

"Y-You, what the hell are you doing here!?"

He snapped. I flinched and stood

"I... uh… I just want to talk to you,"

I mumbled while clasping my hands behind my back. Sonic narrowed his eyes at me

"Just _talk_, huh?"

He asked skeptically. I nodded before walking closer to him, I cupped his face and pushed my lips to his, he still and I pulled away; a small smile playing on my lips. His quills had jutted out and his eyes were wide, I chuckled slightly at his stunned yet goofy grin

"Liked that, didn't you?"

I purred. He coughed slightly

"Y-You know?"

He choked; his voice cracking loudly. I smirked

"It's obvious,"

I lied; actually, he'd kept it pretty well hidden. Sonic coughed again

"O-Oh…."

He squeaked. I smiled and kissed him again, Sonic's arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me close to deepen the kiss. I yelped at the sudden aggression but unintentionally melted into the passion Sonic thrusted into the kiss, Sonic pulled away and I panted as I rested my head against his shoulder

"Th-That was intense,"

I gasped. Sonic snickered and nuzzled my neck

"I know… Come back to my place,"

He purred. My breath hitched at his intentions

"A-Aren't we going a little fast?"

I panicked. Sonic chuckled

"Yeah, maybe you're right; we should take this nice and slow,"

He sighed. I hid my face in the crook of his neck; this was going well….. I could do this.


	5. Fill you in

More filler. God even the title is filler-y. I need to stop with the filler.

Chapter 5: Fill you in

I closed the door to my room and flopped down on my bed. I covered my face with my hands and started giggling; I shot up with a huge grin and jumped up to go find Tails. I ran downstairs and into his workshop

"Hey buddy,"

I greeted. Tails smiled and looked up at me

"Why are you so happy?"

He chuckled. I sat down on a workbench

"Because….. I got a boyfriend,"

I chuckled. Tails smiled wider

"That's great, Sonic. Who is it?"

He asked while setting his tools down and giving me his full attention. I frowned

"That's a bit complicated,"

I answered honestly. Tails smiled

"Don't worry; I won't judge,"

He assured. I sighed and nodded

"I'm dating Shadow….. He kissed me today and we started going out,"

I answered honestly. Tails' eyes widened

"You're serious?"

He asked. I nodded

"Yeah, I'm serious,"

I mumbled. Tails flopped down

"I'm happy for you,"

He grinned. I scratched the back of my head as my cheeks heat up and turned bright red

"_I'm _happy for me,"

I chuckled. Tails gave me one last smile before getting back to work. I stretched and stood

"Well, I'm gonna head out now….. Got some thinking to do, you know?"

I mumbled before leaving. I took off running as soon as I got out of the house. My mind drifted to Shadow and how shy he seemed when confessing his feelings for me….. God he was so cute. I smiled to myself and sped up; I needed to see him again soon.


	6. Don't touch me

Shadow almost blowing his cover like an idiot.

Chapter 6: Don't touch me

I sat on a bench near a river and watched the water flow. I sighed heavily to myself and kicked a pebble

"He's late,"

I mumbled to myself. It had been a week since Sonic and I started 'dating' and we were supposed to be going on a date right now….. But he was late.

"Hey,"

Sonic greeted while sitting down. I faced away from him

"You're late,"

I scoffed. I felt Sonic shift then a bouquet of Lupins appeared in front of me

"I got these for you,"

Sonic chuckled awkwardly. I gently took the flowers

"U-uhm…. Thanks,"

I mumbled. Sonic sighed

"You don't like them; do you?"

He mumbled sadly. I looked at him

"N-No, I do, it's just… I don't know what to say…. They're beautiful,"

I stammered. Sonic smiled

"I'm glad you think so,"

He chuckled before draping his arm across my shoulders. I tensed and stood abruptly

"Don't-…"

I stopped and walked to the lake. Sonic followed me

"D-did I do something wrong?"

He stammered. I sniffed my flowers and avoided looking at him

"Please don't touch me,"

I whispered. Sonic sighed and slumped

"You haven't let me touch you since you kissed me…. I don't wanna rush or push you but….. We've been dating for a week now and you won't even let me hold your hand,"

He whimpered. I looked at him

"I… I just don't like PDA,"

I mumbled. Sonic sighed

"I know…."

He sighed.

"Wanna go eat…. Or something?"

He shrugged. I looked up at him

"I-In public?"

I stammered. Sonic shrugged

"That was the plan,"

He mumbled. I blushed

"Uuh…. I guess we could,"

I shrugged. Sonic grinned

"Awesome, I know this great little café; we could go get coffee or something!"

He exclaimed while jumping excitedly. I chuckled and followed him

"Alright, calm down,"

I giggled. Sonic calmed down and walked next to me; reaching to grab my hand but quickly stopping

"When you're ready, I'll let you make the first move,"

He smiled while putting his hands behind his head. I blushed and smiled

"Thank you,"


	7. The Date

Chapter 7: The Date

I followed Shadow and pulled the chair out for him, he blushed and sat

"Who knew you were such a gentleman,"

He teased. I flushed and sat down across from him

"I can be when the situation calls for it,"

I chuckled nervously. Shadow smiled and looked down at his menu, I couldn't take my eyes off the ebony hedgehog; he was too beautiful. He looked up and caught me staring

"Y-Yes?"

He stammered. I blushed and looked at my menu, I jerked slightly when I felt Shadow's foot gently brush mine under the table

"Sorry,"

He mumbled. I smiled at him and gently nudged him back, he looked at me and smiled slightly

"What are you gonna get?"

He suddenly asked while putting his menu down, I stretched my back and flipped through 1 last time

"I'm just gonna get a small coffee,"

I shrugged. Shadow nodded

"You sure about that; I don't think you need any more energy,"

He teased. I slumped forward

"Hey, I resent that,"

I chuckled. Shadow giggled cutely and shook his head

"I'm gonna get tea,"

He mumbled. I reached under the table and gently touch Shadows knee, he jumped and glared at me. I quickly pulled my hand back and averted my gaze apologetically.

"Sorry,"

I mumbled. Shadows features softened slightly

"That's alright,"

He assured somewhat spitefully. I sighed and slid down in my seat; great, now he was mad at me. The waitress came by and took our orders before heading back toward the kitchen, I watched her hips sway as she walked, the maid outfit really accentuating her curve. My thoughts drifted to how Shadow would look in a maid outfit and I blushed furiously at the thought, I looked at Shadow and immediately felt small; he had caught me staring. I looked down

"Were you checking her out?"

He snapped. I flinched

"I wouldn't say 'checking her out', I was admiring the way that maid outfit fit her… Among other things,"

I trailed off. Shadow scoffed

"It's the same thing; you idiot,"

He snapped. I flinched

"I like maid outfits…. They're sexy,"

I mumbled. Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking about how you would look in 1,"

I assured. Shadow's eyes widened as he looked at me

"Wha-? How would that make me feel better, you perv,"

He stammered before standing

"I'm going to the bathroom,"

He announced before walking away. I slumped further and sighed

"Wow…. I am an idiot,"

I mumbled to myself

"Here are your drinks, sir!"

The waitress exclaimed enthusiastically. Shadow came back shortly after she left and sat down

"I'm sorry….. I overreacted before,"

He suddenly apologized while sipping his tea. I tilted my head slightly

"No need to apologize, you were right, I was being an idiot,"

I assured. Shadow smiled

"So, we're good?"

He asked. I grinned

"Yeah, we're good,"

I chuckled then took a sip off my coffee. Once Shadow and I had finished our drinks we left the café and decided to go for a walk around town, I watched Shadows every move; not out of suspicion, but out of admiration. The sun was beginning to go down and he looked absolutely beautiful, I smiled and moved just a bit closer to him, he noticed and looked up at me

"What are you doing?"

He panicked. I frowned

"I just wanted to be a little closer to you, that's all,"

I assured. Shadow looked to the floor again and we continued walking, I stared at him again as he shivered, I frowned

"Are you cold?"

I asked. He looked up at me again

"A bit,"

He answered honestly. I bit my lip and moved even closer to him

"D-Do you want me to put my arm around you… I can help keep you warm,"

I suggested. He looked at me and then looked at the floor; as if pondering the idea

"I-If you want,"

He finally answered. I grinned and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him against me

"Better?"

I asked. He was quiet for a while before leaning his head against my chest

"Yeah,"


	8. Perfect way to Kill

**You know, just Eggmans typical douche-yness. Nothing new or exciting. Not that long of a chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 8: Perfect way to kill

I could hear Sonics heart beating rapidly and I looked up at him

"Is something wrong?"

I asked. He swallowed thickly

"Not at all, why?"

He asked. I frowned

"Because you're heart is beating really quickly,"

I informed. Sonic chuckled

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous,"

He shrugged then squeezed my shoulders

"I'll try to calm down,"

He assured. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest again

"That's better,"

I smiled when his heart began to slow down

"Want me to walk you home?"

He asked. I blushed and had a mini panic attack

"N-No, it's fine, I don't think Dr. Robotnik would like that anyway,"

I panicked while pulling away. In truth, it wasn't Robotnik I was worried about; it was Rouge, I hadn't told her yet and I had no intention of doing so. Sonic chuckled and nodded

"True, well, if that's the case I gotta get going now, so I'll see you later,"

Sonic informed before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and touched the spot his lips had touched

"I'll see you later,"

He chuckled before speeding off. I smiled slightly and took off towards the base.

I walked into the command room to report on my progress in gaining Sonics trust.

"It would appear his really into you,"

Robotnik chuckled menacingly

"It's almost time, you better be ready when that time comes… I think I know the perfect way for you to kill him, it should be slow….. And intimate,"

Robotnik hissed. My breath hitched

"What do you mean by that?"

I stammered. He chuckled

"I want you to sleep with him, his guard will be completely down in such an intimate act; he won't know what hit him,"

Robotnik laughed. I stopped breathing

"You want me too-"

The words died on my tongue

"Yes, I don't care how you do it, kill him while having sex with him; that shouldn't be too hard,"

He stated. I looked to the ground

"I… I don't think I can do that,"

I whimpered. Robotnik scoffed and stood

"I don't care what you think you can do; you _will _do it!"

He snapped. I flinched

"Y-Yes sir,"

I sighed before heading out. This was gonna be _long _night.


	9. I love you

**I know Shadow seems a bit weird in this one, but hey, after what happened in that last chapter, you would be too.**

Chapter 9: I love you

I sat at the dining table; drinking a cup of coffee and thinking about last night. I smiled at the memory; Shadow had actually let me kiss him on the cheek. I stood abruptly and bolted out of the house, I needed to run, I came to the lake where I'd met Shadow last night and found him passing in front of the water; he looked stressed. I frowned and walked up to him

"Hey, Shads,"

I greeted. He froze and looked up at me; fear and confusion in his eyes

"What are you doing here?"

He snapped. I flinched

"I… uh… I was just out on a run and I saw you,"

I muttered. Shadow turned away from me

"Sonic… You love me right?"

He asked softly. I blushed slightly

"Uh… Yeah,"

I mumbled. Shadow turned back to me

"Why?"

He asked. I tilted my head

"Don't ask me that, Shadow; I don't know why,"

I sighed. Shadow shook his head

"There has to be a reason!"

He snapped. I flinched

"I don't know, because you're smart, cute, and sweet when you wanna be….. And you're the only one who can keep up with me, despite our differences; we have a lot in common,"

I confessed. Shadow bit his lip

"I need you to do something for me,"

He mumbled. I smiled

"Sure, what's up?"

I asked. Shadow hugged himself

"I need you to break up with me,"

He blurted out. I froze, I couldn't breathe; why was he doing this, was it something I did last night? There were so many things I did last night…. Or was it something I said? Maybe he was still mad about the maid outfit thing, or maybe he was really mad about me grabbing his knee. I shook my head frantically and stepped back

"Why? What did I do? Why do you suddenly wanna break up?"

I panicked. Shadow flinched

"Please don't do this,"

He pleaded. I let out a shuddering breath

"No, _you _don't do this!"

I snapped.

"I know I said and did a lot of stupid things last night, but I can make it up to you, I'm really, really sorry, Shadow!"

I exclaimed and practically jumped him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and involuntarily started crying into his shoulder

"I'm sorry,"

I whimpered. I felt Shadow gently wrap his arms around me

"I… I didn't know you cared so much,"

He whispered. I sniffled and tightened my grip

"Please don't leave me; I love you so much,"

I whimpered. Shadow sighed and nuzzled my neck

"Keep saying that,"

I breathed. I pulled away to look at him

"Saying what?"

I asked. Shadow looked to the floor and blushed

"That you love me,"

He mumbled shyly. I smiled and gripped his chin to make him look at me; I leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, he gasped but didn't pull away. I slowly broke the kiss to look him in the eye

"I love you, Shadow"


	10. What are these feelings?

**Mama Rouge to the rescue!**

Chapter 10: What are these feelings?

I stared down at the large blue planet through the large window in the observatory.

"Somethin' wrong, Sweetie?"

Rouge asked while walking up behind me. I looked at her and frowned

"I don't know…. I feel funny,"

I mumbled. Her smile faltered

"What do you mean by 'funny'?"

She asked curiously. I shrugged

"Robotnik gave me an order and for the first time ever I don't think I can obey,"

I whimpered. Rouge gave me a concerned look

"Why not?"

She asked. I sighed

"I don't know….. I feel wrong,"

I mumbled while slumping. Rouge pulled me down to sit with her

"Tell me all about it, from the beginning,"

She sighed before smiling kindly. I bit my lip

"Robotnik had learned of a weakness Sonic has and ordered me to exploit it, normally I wouldn't have a problem with it but this weakness is emotional. Sonic is in love with me and I'm supposed to gain his trust then kill him but… I don't think I can do it,"

I vented. Rouge smiled

"That's because you're not a robot, Shadow, you're a living, breathing person, with feelings and morals. Exploiting a physical weakness isn't the same as exploiting an emotional one, especially one like this. Loyalty is practically bred into you, so it's only natural that you would want to remain loyal to your current master, but you're torn because you know Sonic is in love with you, so you want to remain loyal to his love,"

She explained. I bit my lip

"Th-that doesn't solve my problem though… Why should I care how he feels anyway; he's my enemy,"

I scoffed. Rouge chuckled

"He's only your enemy because Eggman says he's your enemy; you don't actually know the guy, have you ever considered you might be developing feelings for him?"

She asked. My eyes widened and I looked at her

"D-Developing feelings? For Sonic?"

I stammered. She nodded

"Yeah, you've been spending so much time around him that you're getting to know him for the nice guy that he really is, so it's becoming hard for you to blindly hate him, because you no longer have a solid reason too. You have been pretending to be romantically interested in him, and he's treating you like you're his lover; you could very well be beginning to return those feelings for him,"

She explained. I looked down

"B-But…. My orders,"

I whimpered. Rouge wrapped her arms around my shoulders

"You're feelings are more important, Shadow. If he makes you happy…."

She trailed off, but I understood what she meant. I sighed

"D-Do you think Maria would want me to give up on my orders and pursue my happiness?"

I asked while looking up at her. Rouge shot me a wide grin

"You bet; Maria loved you, and I don't think she would want anything more than for you to be happy,"

Rouge assured. I sniffed and smiled

"Okay…. I'll try,"

I assured. Rouge smiled

"'Adda boy,"


	11. Petnames

In which Sonic calls Shadow cute things. Hope you like this!

Chapter 11: Petnames

I sat on the bench near the lake Shadow and I met up for a date once and stared out at the water. I sighed heavily and hung my head, even though Shadow had let me kiss him, something felt off.

"S-Sonic…."

I heard Shadow squeak. I looked up at him and smiled

"Hey baby angel,"

I greeted. Shadow blushed at the pet name and sat next to me

"I….I missed you,"

He sighed. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek

"I missed you too, Angel face,"

I purred. Shadow flushed bright red

"A-Angel face?"

He stammered. I smiled

"Yeah, that's what I think when I think of you,"

I chuckled. Shadow blushed and downturned his gaze

"I….. Are you busy right now?"

He mumbled. I shrugged

"Not really, why?"

I mumbled. Shadow bit his lip then looked up at me

"D-Do you wanna go somewhere?"

He asked quietly; his cheeks getting redder with every word. My eyes widened; was _he _asking _me _out? I quickly regained my composer

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

I asked. Shadow bit his lip and looked away from me

"I-I don't know, we could see a movie or something…"

His voice got lower and lower until it was almost a whisper. I smiled

"Sounds great, I don't know what's playing right now, but I'm good to see whatever you wanna see,"

I chuckled while standing

"Let's go, we can go out to eat after,"

I offered. Shadow looked up at me

"Sounds like fun,"

He squeaked. I chuckled as he stood; he was being so nervous. We walked together toward the theatre together, I watched Shadow twiddle his fingers nervously as he stared at the ground

"You feeling okay?"

I asked. He looked up at me

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…. Just a little nervous,"

He shrugged. I frowned

"Why're you nervous; we've been out together before,"

I pointed out. Shadow bit his lip

"Yeah, but this is different,"

He whispered. I sighed and stopped

"Is this about the other day?"

I asked. Shadow stopped and looked at me

"No, it's not that… It's… It's nothing,"

He assured. I shrugged and continued walking again

"Whatever you say, cuteness,"

I chuckled. I snickered when I caught Shadow flush bright red at the nickname

"Why do you call me those things?"

He asked. I chuckled

"To show my affection, and 'cause they're cute; like you,"

I explained. Shadows blush deepened

"I'm _not _cute,"

He pouted. I chuckled and shook my head

"Yeah you are,"

I insisted. Shadow scoffed but didn't push the matter. My eyes widened when I felt Shadow gently grip my hand, I look down at where his hand was gently clutching mine; I smiled then took his hand in mine

"Cutie,"

I chuckled as we entered the movie theatre.


	12. Dinner and a Walk

Stuff happens I don't know. Hey look! An Update. Leave me alone, I'm weird.

Chapter 12: Dinner and a walk

Sonic and I sat next to each other in the movie theatre with his arm around me

"Well, that was an interesting movie,"

Sonic chuckled as the lights came back on when the movie ended. He stood and stretched and I followed him out of the theatre

"Wanna go eat now?"

He asked. I bit my lip and nodded

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

I asked. He turned to look at me

"There's a restaurant around here that I've been meaning to take you to,"

He chuckled while nervously scratching the back of his head. I smiled and nodded as he took my hand and he lead my towards the restaurant, it wasn't overly fancy, but it was much nicer than the café we went to.

"A-Are you sure about this?"

I stammered. Sonic grinned at me

"Yeah, it's a bit expensive, but you're worth it,"

He chuckled before leading me inside. I felt awkward as we were seated; I was wrong, this place was _really _fancy and I felt out of place. Sonic grabbed my hand from across the table

"Try to relax, no one's gonna bite you,"

He assured as the waitress gave us our menus. I immediately hid my face in it as I looked over the contents; everything was so expensive that I didn't want to get anything. I peaked over my menu at Sonic as he leisurely browsed through his

"I don't know what to get,"

I squeaked. He looked up at me and smiled

"Just ignore the prices and get whatever you want,"

He assured. I whimpered and looked back at the menu, I willed myself to do as he asked and ignored the prices. I settled with a simple meal; I wasn't all that hungry anyway. The waitress came by and took our orders then rushed back to the kitchen with our menus. Sonic leaned his cheek against his fist and smiled at me

"Don't worry about it, Doll face,"

He assured. I whimpered and nudged him under the table, Sonic smirked and grabbed my hand

"I love you, Shadow,"

He cooed. I blushed and nodded

"I love you too, Sonic,"

I mumbled. He grinned

"Good,"

He chuckled. I smiled as the waitress brought our food, we made small conversation as we ate and I couldn't help but feel happy being with Sonic; he was such a sweetie. After we finished eating he paid and we headed out

"What do you wanna do now, Gorgeous?"

He asked. I shrugged and leaned my head against his shoulder

"Let's just walk for a bit, I want to be out with you as long as possible,"

I sighed happily. Sonic chuckled and wrapped an arm around me

"Wanna come back to my place; Tails isn't home right now?"

He asked. I blushed but nodded

"Sounds great,"


	13. Making Love

Things get steamy

Chapter 13: Making Love

I lead Shadow into my apartment and walked into the living room

"This is the place, it's not much…. But its home,"

I shrugged. Shadow smiled and sat down on the couch then looked up at me

"Sit down,"

He purred. I swallowed thickly but did as instructed; Shadow wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a heated kiss. I moaned and grabbed his hip while wrapping my arm around his waist and deepening the kiss, Shadow gasped; allowing my tongue access to his mouth. I ran my hand up his side and ruffled his chest fur; Shadow broke the kiss to moan

"I-It feels good,"

He moaned. I smirked and ruffled his fur again

"You're so cute…. You have to tell me how far you're willing to go,"

I mumbled while latching onto his neck. Shadow jerked and squeaked

"A-All the way,"

He moaned. I sucked on his neck and slid my hand off his hip to grab his butt; Shadow yelped and gripped my shoulders

"Please, it feels so good~"

He mewled as I bit his shoulder. I pinned him to the couch and kissed him deeply. Shadow wrapped his legs around me and deepened the kiss, I broke away for air

"You sure about this?"

I asked. He bit his lip and nodded

"I want you to make love to me,"

He purred. I swallowed and nodded before sealing our lips together again, I pulled away briefly to pull my gloves off

"Get them wet,"

I panted while placing my fingers on Shadows lips. He moaned under his breath and took my fingers into his mouth and suckled on them, I let out a shuddering breath at the feeling and tangled my free hand in his quills

"God Shadow… You're so hot,"

I breathed as he nibbled on the tips of my fingers. He let them slip from his mouth and I brought them down to his entrance and gently prodded. Shadow sucked in a deep breath as I pushed 1 finger into him

"Mmm, Sonic,"

He whimpered. I kissed his cheek

"Just try to relax,"

I soothed. Shadow panted heavily and loosened his muscles; allowing me to slip my fingers in him further. Shadow whimpered as I began to move my finger in and out of him, he squirmed and looked up at me. I nodded and slipped another finger into him, he tensed again briefly then relaxed as I slowly fingered him; Shadow whimpered and began to grind his hips against my hand

"More,"

He purred. I smiled and began to thrust my finger harder into him; Shadow arched his back and mewled

"Oh god~"

He moaned. I smirked and angled my finger to thrust into his prostate, Shadow yelped and jerked

"Oh god; right there~"

He mewled. I snickered and pulled my fingers out of him

"You ready?"

I asked while stroking my half-hard shaft. Shadow spread his legs wider

"Uh huh,"

He whimpered. I aligned my shaft with his entrance and slowly pushed in, Shadow tensed and dug his nails into my arms

"You're fucking huge,"

He groaned. I tried to hold back a smirk at the compliment

"Just relax,"

I soothed while kissing his left eyelid. He whimpered and nuzzled my neck, I sheathed myself in him then stilled

"You're so tight,"

I breathed. Shadow panted then nodded

"Move, you need to move,"

He whimpered while bucking his hips against me. I groaned and began to slowly thrust in and out of him

"God…. You don't loosen,"

I groaned and dropped my head into the crook of his neck while slowly thrusting into him. Shadow whimpered

"Faster,"

He purred. I complied and sped up my thrusts while latching onto his throat again, I groaned and sunk my teeth into his skin. Shadow bucked his hips against me

"Don't be so gentle; I can take it,"

He growled. I snickered and lifted my head before pounding into the smaller male, he arched his back and cried out

"Y-Yes, right there~!"

He screamed. I moaned and sped up while sliding a hand through his silky chest fur; I rubbed a nipple and smirked when Shadow yelped at the feeling. I leaned down and took the small nub into my mouth and suckled, Shadow moaned loudly

"S-Sonic~"

He mewled. I smirked against his chest and bit down on the nub in my mouth; Shadow cried out and thrusted against me

"Sonic, fuck me harder~!"

He mewled. I complied with his request and pounded him harder; Shadow dug his nails into my arms again

"I-I'm so close~"

He cried out. I bit his neck

"Me too,"

I gasped as he clenched around me

"N-Not inside,"

He whimpered. I lifted my head to kiss him as he came; he broke the kiss to cry out, I tensed and released inside him. I winced slightly and pulled out

"Sorry,"

I mumbled before collapsing next to him. Shadow panted heavily

"Whatever,"

He breathed then nuzzled into my chest. I chuckled and stood; lifting Shadow in my arms

"Let's head to bed,"

I sniffed. Shadow mumbled sleepily and nuzzled my neck. I opened my door and lay Shadow down on the bed before closing my door and flopping down next to him

"I love you, Shadow,"

I purred while stroking his quills. Shadow nuzzled against my chest again

"I love you too, Sonic,"


	14. Revelations

To Ralf; whose question I couldn't answer because he/she wasn't signed it. Read the damn story and find out.

Chapter 14: Revelations

I shuffled slightly and turned over; I sniffled slightly and frowned before sitting up

"Sonic?"

I called. I heard a crash in a different room and tilted my head as the door swung open

"Sorry,"

Sonic chuckled while smoothing out his quills. I tilted my head again

"For what?"

I asked. He chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed

"That you had to wake up without me; I was hoping to be back before you woke up,"

He smiled before kissing me. I blushed deeply; he was so romantic, I was used to waking up alone from sex. Was your lay supposed to stay with you? I shrugged

"It's okay; I'm used to it,"

I assured. Sonic's eyes widened

"Used to it?"

He stammered. I blushed and downturned my gaze

"U-Uuh, yeah…"

I mumbled while rubbing my arm. Sonic moved away from me

"You mean, you weren't a virgin?"

He asked. I looked up at him

"N-No, not for a long time,"

I confessed. Sonic bit his lip

"Sure didn't feel like it,"

He chuckled. I looked down again; a sharp pain shooting through my chest

"A-Are you mad at me?"

I stammered. Sonic grabbed my hand and squeezed it

"Not at all, you're not obligated to tell, and it's not like you lied and said that you were, so I'm not mad,"

He assured. I looked up at him and smiled

"Okay,"

I sniffed and leaned against him, Sonic wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head

"I love you Shadow,"

He purred. I blushed and nuzzled him

"I love you too….. Stud…."

I mumbled awkwardly. Sonic was quiet for a second before bursting out in laughter

"'Stud', I like that,"

He chuckled then kissed me passionately. I squeaked slightly as he pulled away

"I-I wanted to try the nicknames,"

I mumbled shyly. Sonic chuckled

"I like it, I am a stud,"

He chuckled conceitedly. I chuckled and shook my head

"So vain,"

I drawled. Sonic snickered and nuzzled my neck; I giggled and attempted to push him away

"Th-That tickles,"

I laughed. I heard static and looked around frantically

"_Shadow, come in Shadow,"_

Robotnik's harsh voice snapped from my wrist radio. I scoffed slightly and hid my face in the crook of Sonic's neck

"_Shadow, come in. I need to know if you've killed Sonic yet!"_


	15. Take a Break

I don't _think _shit stays angsty for long…..

Chapter 15: Take a break

My eyes widened as Shadow stilled

"W-What?"

I stammered. Shadow abruptly pulled away and covered the communicator

"S-Sonic, I-…."

His words died and he down casted his gaze. I gasped and swallowed passed the lump in my throat

"Th-This was just a trap?"

I sputtered and stood. Shadow looked up at me

"A-At first, yes,"

He confessed. My breath hitched

"That's why you wanted me to break up with you?"

I whispered. Shadow whimpered and nodded

"I couldn't kill you, I…. I'm so sorry,"

He choked. I stumbled back and shook my head; I felt like I was suffocating. This was too much

"So, this was all a lie?"

I choked. Shadow whimpered

"N-No, at first I was just following orders, but things have gotten more complicated now; I actually do like you Sonic…"

He sniffled. I scoffed and shook my head

"Yeah, right,"

I growled

"You're a good actor; I'll give you that,"

I sighed. Shadow stood and walked up to me

"I'm sorry, please,"

He whimpered while grabbing my arm. I looked into his teary eyes and felt sympathetic; he could be telling the truth, but on the other hand he could be lying. I shook my head and groaned

"I… I don't know, we need to take a break while I think about this,"

I mumbled. Shadow whimpered and nodded

"O-Okay, that makes sense,"

He sniffled. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek

"I'll see you around, just give me some time to think,"

I mumbled. Shadow nodded and walked passed me; I listened for the door when it closed. I sighed and lay down on my bed, this is gonna be a long week.


	16. Back Together

Muwahahaha I intentionally made you guys wait for this one. It's not actually that great of a chapter…. Oh well; I like making you wait for something that's not worth the wait!

Chapter 16: Back Together

I slowly walked down the street; it had been 3 days since Sonic declared us on a break and I was absolutely miserable. I sighed and walked into the small park by the lake Sonic and I usually met up at, I sat on the bench and slumped down before sniffling again

"Hey handsome, I was looking for you,"

Rouge greeted while walking up to me and sitting down

"You look awful, what's wrong, honey?"

She asked. I looked up at her

"S-Sonic found out,"

I mumbled. Rouge's face fell to that of sympathy

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry, did he break up with you?"

She whimpered. I shook my head

"He said he needed to take a break; to think or something,"

I shrugged. Rouge sighed and wrapped her arms around me

"Don't worry, Honey, I'm sure he'll come around,"

She assured. I sighed and leaned my head against her shoulder

"I just miss him so much,"

I whimpered. Rouge gently rubbed my back and kindly hushed me

"That's because you're in love with him, Handsome,"

She chuckled. I sniffled and pulled away from her

"I know I'm in love with him,"

I huffed. She chuckled

"Come on; let's go get some coffee,"

She offered. I smiled and followed her to the café Sonic and I had a date at. I whimpered as we walked in and sat down, a waitress came by with our menus before running off to serve other people. I skimmed through the menu and settled on tea; like last time. The door chimed as someone walked in and I instinctively looked up and my breath hitched, I quickly hid my face behind my menu; causing Rouge to give me a funny look

"Oh…"

She suddenly muttered. I peaked over my menu as Sonic sat down at the table in front of us; he looked horrible. I bit my lip; his eyes were red and had dark circles forming under them; probably from crying and lack of sleep. A waitress came up to him

"Here again, huh Sonic, what do you want, the usual?"

She asked. Sonic smiled weakly and nodded

"That's an extra large coffee, no milk and way too much sugar,"

She giggled. Sonic chuckled and nodded

"That's it,"

He croaked. I whimpered slightly and put my menu down as the waitress came over to us

"What would you like?"

She asked politely. Rouge smiled at her

"I'll have a coffee; black, and a slice of cherry cheesecake,"

She cooed.

"I feel like spoiling myself,"

She informed with a wink. The waitress giggled

"With your figure; honey you can afford to, I need to diet,"

The waitress chatted. Her and Rouge giggled

"Girl, you look great, and that's a fact,"

Rouge assured. The waitress giggled

"Thanks, and what would you like?"

She asked while turning to me. I tore my eyes off Sonic

"Just tea, thanks,"

I mumbled. The waitress wrote down our orders

"Be right back with your orders,"

She giggled then went back to the kitchen. My eyes landed on Sonic again, he was slumped over on the table now; seemingly asleep. I stood and walked over to him

"S-Sonic?"

I stammered. He jolted up and looked at me

"Huh wha-?"

He stammered. I shuffled awkwardly as he rubbed his eyes

"Shadow, hey,"

He greeted with a forced smile. I tried to smile but failed horribly

"H-Hello,"

My voice shook. A tense silence filled the air

"H-How are you?"

He asked; trying to sound casual. I shrugged slightly

"U-Uhm….. Okay, I guess,"

I lied.

"You?"

I asked. Sonic shrugged

"Oh uh….. Fine,"

He mumbled awkwardly. I bit my lip

"H-Have y-you thought a-about it?"

I forced out. Sonic nodded

"I have,"

He mumbled

"And I haven't decided yet, but I promise I'll tell you when I do,"

He assured. I nodded

"O-Okay, I…. I miss you,"

I whispered. Sonic smiled

"I miss you too, Shads,"

He soothed while grabbing my hand. I swallowed passed the lump in my throat and gripped his hand

"D-Do you wanna sit with me?"

He asked. I bit my lip

"S-Sure,"

I smiled then sat down across from him. I heard Rouge chuckled slightly; I blushed deeply but ignored her.

"So, what have you been up to these past 3 days?"

He asked. I shrugged

"Not much; I haven't been back to the base though, if that's what you're asking,"

I mumbled. Sonic shrugged

"Makes no difference to me whether or not you have been back,"

He chuckled. I smiled

"What about you; you don't look so good,"

I mumbled. Sonic shrugged

"I just haven't been sleeping very well,"

He confessed

"Not since we-…. You know,"

He trailed off with a blush. I blushed at the hint

"O-Oh,"

I sputtered bashfully

"Every time I try to sleep I think about that night, and then I just end up…."

He paused and sighed

"Nothing,"

He finished. I sighed

"Crying?"

I asked. Sonic chuckled

"You could tell?"

He asked while pointing towards his eyes. I nodded

"Yeah; they're all red and puffy….. I'm so sorry,"

I whimpered. Sonic grabbed my hand

"Don't be, you were just following orders; it wasn't your fault, I'm not mad,"

He assured. I frowned

"That somehow makes it worse,"

I chuckled weakly. Sonic shrugged

"I love you, Shadow,"

He purred. I blushed and looked down

"I love you too, Sonic,"

I assured firmly. Sonic pulled my hand forward and kissed the top of it

"Really, you mean that?"

He asked. I looked up at him and nodded

"Yes, I do,"

I assured. Sonic smiled and leaned across the table to place a gentle kiss on my lips

"Good, then…. I've made my decision,"

Sonic sighed. My throat tightened up

"Oh yeah?'

I choked. Sonic smiled

"I want- no, I _need _you back, Shadow,"

He whimpered. My face heat up

"I need you back too, Sonic,"

I whimpered. Sonic smiled

"Then it's settled, we're getting back together,"

Sonic informed excitedly. I giggled at his enthusiasm

"I guess so,"

I mumbled; still not very good at this whole 'relationship' thing. Sonic stood then stumbled, I jumped to my feet and caught him

"Are you okay?"

I panicked. Sonic chuckled groggily

"I'm just exhausted; you do bad things to me, Shads,"

He chuckled. I rolled my eyes

"C'mon, we need to get you home, and in bed," I drawled while sitting him back down. I walked to the cash and paid for the our drinks then went back over to my idiot boyfriend

"Come on, dummy,"

I scoffed while helping him up

"You're the best, Shadow,"

He giggled. I shook my head

"You idiot,"

I groaned and lead him out of the café. It was a short walk to his apartment and I lead him inside and to his room. I closed the door behind us and lay him down on his bed; I turned to leave only to have Sonic grab my wrist

"Stay with me,"

He mumbled sleepily. I smiled down at him

"Okay, cutie,"

I chuckled then slipped under the covers with him

"Just don't try and get fresh,"

I warned. Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I won't make any promises,"

He purred while nuzzling my neck. I rolled my eyes and smirked

"You're hopeless,"


End file.
